hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bast
Bast is aleopard-based chimera ant. She was a loyal soldier in Meleoron's squadron before his abrupt defection to the Hunter Association. For quite some time, she wandered throughout the Mitene Union in search of an individual whom she would be willing to have as her new squadron leader. After Aaron rescues her from a trio of temp hunters, she designates him as her new squadron leader out of gratitude. ''Personality and Relationships ''Personality '' Bast is an absurdly impulsive individual who is almost entirely driven by her emotions as a human and instincts as an ant. As a human, she is by no means hesitant to give an emotional response to just about any of the events she just so happens to find herself involved in. Yet as an ant, she has an extreme preference for relying upon a leader for instruction rather than taking any sort of initiative herself. This makes Bast somewhat of a contradictory being as she can be totally driven to do one thing only to do the exact opposite for no other reason than her leader told her to do so. Being a chimera ant, Bast has an instinctive predilection for violence which makes her fully capable of deriving immense enjoyment from inflicting harm upon others. However, it should be noted that Meleoron's influence has caused Bast considers that kind of schadenfreude to be somewhat of a guilty pleasure. As a result of such, Bast makes a conscious effort to avoid committing unnecessary acts of violence for sport. Though it should also be noted that Bast does not so much as attempt to avoid taking borderline sexual pleasure in the necessary acts of violence she allows herself to commit. ''Relationships 'Meleoron ' Meleoron was Bast's first, and technically only, squadron leader. As a result of Meleoron's influence, Bast begun to see violence as a guilty pleasure of sorts. However, Meleoron is also partially responsible for the dissonance between what Bast feels and what Bast does. Having taught Bast to be obedient towards his instructions regardless of her own sentiments. Though to be fair, Meleoron did so by while he was ordering Bast to not needlessly kill people no matter how fun doing so may be. 'Aaron ' Aaron is Bast's second squadron leader. Or at the very least, he is according to Bast. Because of Bast's inexperience as an individual with free will, Aaron can't help but to see Bast as a child. As a result of such, Aaron strives to "raise" Bast as best as he can. Aaron's efforts tend remind Bast of the older brother of her previous incarnation. ''Powers and Abilities Agility Much like the leopard her physiology is based on, Bast possesses an impressive amount of agility. She is considered to be the fastest of the soldier-class chimera ants, and has proven herself as such on multiple occasions. She is the most flexible amongst ALL of the chimera ants and one of the chimera ants' most capable climbers. Last but not least, she is more than able to maneuver herself in a fluid manner that doesn't waste so much as a single movement Strength For a creature of her size, Bast is incredibly strong. Not only can Bast carry many times her own weight, but she is capable of doing so without being encumbered in the slightest! Even without the force added by the sheer speed at which she strikes, Bast could manage to decapitate and or dismember most individuals with astonishing ease. As a result of such, Bast is considered to be abnormally powerful for a soldier-class chimera ant. So much so, that many of her fellows have theorized that the Queen may have unintentionally swapped her and Meleoron's birthdays. Nen sss History ssss Trivia '' ssss Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Female Category:Powerhouse411